A Love That Will Never Be
by bayleewuvsyou27
Summary: Sakura goes to a new boarding school and makes new friends. She starts falling in love with Gaara but Sasuke and Sasori has a problem with that. GaaSaku, SasoSaku, and slight SasuSaku. NaruSaku sibling love. I know, my summery sucks xD
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing something like this so please be nice! GaarSaku. Okay let's get this started!

* * *

"WWWoooooowwwww" said Sakura as she gazed apon her new boarding school (AUTHOR'S NOTE- Oh yeah by the way only people that are rich can go to this boarding school but Sakura's a honar student...

Alright back to the story)

Click! Photo info! Name: Sakura Haruno. Apperance: Long Pink hair and Emerald eyes. Height: 5"2. Household: (mother) Saki, (big brother) Mioku.

"Sakura I need to get going"

"Alright mom bye!"

Sakura said as she took out her 2 suit cases. "Well. Here I go"

Sakura slid in her card to unlock her door and walked in.

"Hi. I'm Hinata"

Click! Photo info! Name: Hinata Hyuga. Apperance: Long midnight blue hair and lavender eyes. Height: 5"2. Household: (father) Hiashi Hyuga and (little sister) Hanabi Hyuga.

"Hi. I'm Sakura"

Hinata smiled "I hope you don't mind that I sorted your schedule and other stuff"

"I don't mind at all! Thank you!"

"You're welcome"

Sakura sat on her bed and looked at her things then held up a paper

"Uh hey Hinata what's this?"

"Oh" Hinta said as she sat on her own bed also. " That's your student points. You get points going to class, doing your school work, getting good grades, volunteer work, that kind of stuff"

"Alright thanks"

"Yep. Hey you want me to take you around the school? Of coarse when you're done unpacking"

"Yeah. Thanks!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO

"There's the court yard. The training area. Swimming area. Track field. Lunch room. Girls and boys locker room. Weapon room. And I think that's it!"

"Wow this school is amazing"

"Really? I've seen hotels better than this school!"

"That's not possible"

"True story Sakura!"

"I'll have to see it to believe it!"

"Okay! I'll take you sometime!"

"Really?!"

"Yea!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Bless your heart Hinata Hyuga!"she said as she hugged Hinata.

"Hey no PDA!"

* * *

I know super duper short but I wanted to end it there so yeah! Next one will be longer! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing something like this so please be nice! GaarSaku. Okay let's get this started! A Love That Will Never Be.

BEEP BEEP BEE- smash  
Sakura sighed in disappoint as the thought of getting another alarm clock crossed her mind.  
She looked at the remains of what was Sakura's clock and saw it was 9:12 she jumped out of bed and made a loud thump when she hit the floor. Hard.  
The people in room below Sakura and Hinata's dorm groaned when they heard Sakura fall.  
"God, my first day of school and I'm late!"  
The teen put on her school uniform and went out the door.

Sakura ran down the hallway and crashed into a familiar figure.  
"Ow" was all she said before she was helped up  
"Thank you... Naruto. Hey you're late too?"  
"No proplem Sakura and yeah"  
"Well come on! We're going to get in more trouble if we're later than we already are!" he said as he dragged Sakura off  
"Naruto wait!" She yelled as she dug her heels into the ground successfully stopping Naruto  
"What Sakura?"  
"You don't even now what class I'm in!"

"I'm in room 204" Sakura said as she pulled out a paper.  
"I'm in that room too! Let's go!"  
"We're so late" She thought to her self  
Naruto burst through the door as Kakashi stopped his lector  
"Hey everyone meet Sakura!" He said pushing Sakura foward.  
"Uh-Hi"  
"Alright Naruto you have detention since your late but you, Sakura since it's your first day you arn't getting detention like Naruto. Now introduce yourself"  
Sakura nodded and went to the front of the classroom "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, and yes, this is my natural hair color"  
"Alright Sakura go sit next to... Hinata"Sakura nodded and sat to the right of Hinata  
Sakura was infront of Sasori, Behind Neji, on Sakura's left was Gaara and to her right was Hinata. "Hey you didn't wake me up this morning" Sakura whispered. Hinata smiled and said sweetly "I'm sorry Sakura"  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE Just saying that when the words are bold, it means Inner Sakura and I' just gonna skip to lunch. Okay? Okay. To lunch!)  
Sakura was walking to the court yard when Naruto grabbed her hand and started to pull her away  
"Naruto! What are you doing!"  
"Lunch"  
"But I wanna go to the court yard!"  
"But Sakura!" Naruto said as he cried chibi tears  
With a sigh Sakura finally said "Fine"  
"Thank you!"  
Naruto dragged Sakura so fast she slipped and was ready to fall but it never came. Sakura opened her eyes and saw crimson haired boy with honey eyes. They were so close they're noses were touching. A blush creeped across Sakura's cheeks as he pulled his face away from hers. Sasori smirked as others just glared and stared. Sasori helped Sakura up as her blush faded.  
"Tha-Thank you. **HE'S HOT HOT HOT!** Shut up. **Don't deny the facts**. But I can deny you. **That wouldn't be wise**. Fine. He isnt bad looking. **Told you**. Hmph" Sakura then ended the fight with herself as Sasori spoke  
"no problem, Sakura"  
"May I know your name?"  
"Sasori"  
"It's a pleaser to meet you Sasori"  
"You too Sakura. See you later"  
She nodded and left with Naruto  
"What was that all about?"  
"Um it was only an accident"  
"Okay Sakura "

Hello Everyone! This is my first time writing something like this so please be nice! GaarSaku. Okay let's get this started! A Love That Will Never Be.

BEEP BEEP BEE- smash  
Sakura sighed in disappoint as the thought of getting another alarm clock crossed her mind.  
She looked at the remains of what was Sakura's clock and saw it was 9:12 she jumped out of bed and made a loud thump when she hit the floor. Hard.  
The people in room below Sakura and Hinata's dorm groaned when they heard Sakura fall.  
"God, my first day of school and Im late!"  
The teen put on her school uniform and went out the door.

Sakura ran down the hallway and crashed into a familiar figuar.  
"Ow" was all she said before she was helped up  
"Thank you... Naruto. Hey you're late too?"  
"No proplem Sakura Chan and yeah"  
"Well come on! We're going to get in more trouble if we're later than we already are!" he said as he dragged Sakura off  
"Naruto wait!" She yelled as she dug her heels into the ground successfully stopping Naruto  
"What Sakura Chan?"  
"You don't even now what class I'm in!"

"I'm in room 204" Sakura said as she pulled out a paper.  
"I'm in that room too! Let's go!"  
"We're so late" She thought to her self  
Naruto burst through the door as Kakashi stopped his lector  
"Hey everyone meet Sakura!" He said pushing Sakura foward.  
"Uh-Hi"  
"Alright Naruto you have detention since your late but you, Sakura since it's your first day you arn't getting detention like Naruto. Now introduce yourself"  
Sakura nodded and went to the front of the classroom "Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, and yes, this is my natural hair color"  
"Alright Sakura go sit next to... Hinata"Sakura nodded and sat to the right of Hinata  
Sakura was infront of Sasori, Behind Neji, on Sakura's left was Gaara and to her right was Hinata. "Hey you didn't wake me up this morning" Sakura whispered. Hinata smiled and said sweetly "I'm sorry Sakura"  
(AUTHOR'S NOTE Just saying that when the words are bold, it means Inner Sakura and I' just gonna skip to lunch. Okay? Okay. To lunch!)  
Sakura was walking to the court yard when Naruto grabbed her hand and started to pull her away  
"Naruto! What are you doing!"  
"Lunch"  
"But I wanna go to the court yard!"  
"But Sakura!" Naruto said as he cried chibi tears  
With a sigh Sakura finally said "Fine"  
"Thank you!"  
Naruto dragged Sakura so fast she slipped and was ready to fall but it never came. Sakura opened her eyes and saw crimson haired boy with honey eyes. They were so close they're noses were touching. A blush creeped across Sakura's cheeks as he pulled his face away from hers. Sasori smirked as others just glared and stared. Sasori helped Sakura up as her blush faded.  
"Tha-Thank you. **HE'S HOT HOT HOT!** Shut up. **Don't deny the facts**. But I can deny you. **That wouldn't be wise**. Fine. He isnt bad looking. **Told you**. Hmph" Sakura then ended the fight with herself as Sasori spoke  
"no problem, Sakura"  
"May I know your name?"  
"Sasori"  
"It's a pleaser to meet you Sasori"  
"You too Sakura. See you later"  
She nodded and left with Naruto  
"What was that all about?"  
"Um it was only an accident"  
"Okay Sakura Chan"  
"Okay Sakura Chan let me introduce you to everyone. This is Neji, he can be a little quiet sometimes but he really is a nice guy. That's Tenten, she has a secret crush on Neji." "Naruto!" Tenten yelled blushing slightly. "That's Ino. She is really fun but sometimes annoying" "Naruto!" Ino also yelled smacking him across the head. Holding his head Naruto continued. "That's Shikamaru. He is really smart but is lazy. Over there is Temari. Exactly like Ino" "Idiot! I am not!" "What? What's so bad about me? Hmmm Temari?" Temari stopped hitting Naruto and he countinued." Over ther's Sasuke. He can be a real Jerk sometimes" "Baka" "Like I said he's a jerk!" "**He's not that bad looking either... Not as much as Sasori though**. Yeah..." "And finally this is Gaara. Pretty much the leader of this group also he's Temari's little brother as well as Kankoro's "**WOH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT SMOKING HOT**! I agree with you once" "Hi Gaara!", she said with a smile. He nods his head for a greeting. "Hmph. Couldn't even say 'hi'?!" She thought.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sakura" Said girl groaned into her pillow, refusing to get up.

"Sakura, I thought you wanted me to wake you up, because of what happened yesterday"

"Sakura" Hinata shook her sholder.

"Sakura"

"FINE" Sakura stomped off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Sakura you're not really a morning person, are you?" She said with a smile.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura was in the kitchen, making her meal. She decided to eat at their room, so she didn't see a reason to pack or buy.

She was sliding on the tiles in her white fluffy socks with a pink bunny print, while cooking a grilled cheese sandwich with ham in it (it's actually REALLY good!)

"Okay Sakura let me introduce you to everyone. This is Neji, he can be a little quiet sometimes but he really is a nice guy. That's Tenten, she has a secret crush on Neji." "Naruto!" Tenten yelled blushing slightly. "That's Ino. She is really fun but sometimes annoying" "Naruto!" Ino also yelled smacking him across the head. Holding his head Naruto continued. "That's Shikamaru. He is really smart but is lazy. Over there is Temari. Exactly like Ino" "Idiot! I am not!" "What? What's so bad about me? Hmmm Temari?" Temari stopped hitting Naruto and he countinued." Over ther's Sasuke. He can be a real Jerk sometimes" "Baka" "Like I said he's a jerk!" "**He's not that bad looking either... Not as much as Sasori though**. Yeah..." "And finally this is Gaara. Pretty much the leader of this group also he's Temari's little brother as well as Kankoro's "**WOH! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT SMOKING HOT**! I agree with you once" "Hi Gaara!", she said with a smile. He nods his head for a greeting. "Hmph. Couldn't even say 'hi'?!" She thought.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sakura" Said girl groaned into her pillow, refusing to get up.

"Sakura, I thought you wanted me to wake you up, because of what happened yesterday"

"Sakura" Hinata shook her sholuder.

"Sakura"

"FINE" Sakura stomped off to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Sakura you're not really a morning person, are you?" She said with a smile.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Sakura come on!" Hinata was dragging Sakura through the halls, when they finally stopped in front of a huge crowd. Looking past all the girls, you could see a black car.

"Hinata, what are we doing here?"

"Just watch"

5 figures emerged from the car, and all the girls shrieked like fan girls.

The first is a tall one with coal colored eyes, and black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. The second is has blue eyes and blonde hair. She remembers him being in her class. The third has a black mask over his face, and electric green eyes. The forth is the tallest, with blue skin and black hair. The fifth was Sasori.

"Why is everyone so excited to see them?"

Hinata said with a smile, "They're the student Council!"

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura was skipping to her dorm. She decided to eat there for today, so she didn't see a reason the pack or buy.

She went to turn the knob, but couldn't.

"I left the key in the dorm!"**  
**

**"Nice ****job genius"**

"And Hinata said she can't find hers either..."

Sakura put her forehead on the door, a arua of gloominess surrounding her.

"Wait a minute... I can use a bobby pin!"

She pulled her bobby pin from it's place holding her hair, and tried to pick the lock.

"This is harder than I thought it would be..." She thought.

Someone tapped her shoulder making her jump and turn around swiftly.

"Sakura. What are you doing?"

"Oh, it's only you Sasori" SHe sighed in relief.

"I locked myself out of my room!"

"Don't you have a key?"

"I left it in there!" She said while pointing to the door.

"What about 's key"

"She doesn't know where hers is"

Sighing, Sasori turned around and started for the first floor.

"Where are you going?" Sasori looked over his shoulder.

"To get the spare key from the office, what else?" He said then turned back around.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura was sitting on her knees when she saw red hair.

"That took him pretty long" She thought in annoyance.

Sakura stood up as he walked past her and opened the door.

"Thank you Sasori! I owe you!" She said with a smile.

"Don't do it again, okay?"

"Alright!"

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura was in the kitchen, making her meal.

She was sliding on the tiles in her white fluffy socks with a pink bunny print, while cooking a grilled cheese sandwich with ham in it (it's actually REALLY good!)

Once she was finished, she skipped to her bed, pulled out a book, and plopped down on her stomach.

She was so into her book she didn't notice the door open.

"Enjoying your book?" A voice asked. "Oh yeah, it's really good! Hami just-" She stopped, realizing it wasn't Hinata.

She looked up, and saw 5 figures, which she recognized as the Student Council.

"EH?! What are you all doing here!? Boys aren't allowed even near the girls dorms!"

Sasori spoke up, "We are the Student Council, so we have many privileges the others don't"

"Sakura Haruno, we have a proposal for you"

She cocked her head to the side "Which is?"

"We want you to join the Student Council"

"EH?!" Why would you want me though?!"

"We need to have a girl on the Student Council, because the students from other schools think we are against them, making them not want to enroll here"

"Anyone else would want to do it though"

"Didn't you say you owed Sasori? This is how to repay him"

There was silence until Sakura said, "Okay. I'll do it"

"Then meet us at room 199 Sunday"

"Okay"

"Have a nice day Sakura"

"See you later pinky"

"Bye"

"See you"

* * *

I almost completely rewritten the story! I WILL keep up with this and I WILL make it good! Bye!


	3. Chapter 4

Hello! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura was reading her book while Hinata got up from her bed and opened the fridge.

"Hey Sakura... Can you go shopping tomorrow please? We don't have that much food, and I need to study"

Sakura looked up from her book.

"Sure Hinata" She said with a smile.

**"Hmph, does she think we don't have to study either?"**

"We don't have to anyways"

After that her inner stayed silent and she went back to reading.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOooOoOOoOooOoOoOoooO ooOOOoooooOOooOOoooooooooooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOOOO ooOOOOoOoOOooOOoOooOoOOoOOoOoOOoO

Sakura got of the subway and made her way to the shops.

She stopped in her tracks when a thought hit her.

"... I have no idea where I'm going..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOooOoOOoOooOoOoOoooO ooOOOoooooOOooOOoooooooooooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOOOO ooOOOOoOoOOooOOoOooOoOOoOOoOoOOoO

After countless hours of wandering around she decided to take a rest. She stopped in front of a little cafe.

"This place looks good" She thought while entering.

"Well if it isn't Sakura Haruno!" A girl with short green hair, pale skin and purple eyes came shouting (You know Asa from Shuffle right? Well the girl looks like her!)

"Asa! What are you doing here?!"

"I work here!" she said pointing to her colorful outfit.

"But enough about me what are you doing here?"

"I'm shopping"

"Sakura, Sakura come with me!" Asa said as she dragged her to the back.

"Wait, no, Asa!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOooOoOOoOooOoOoOoooO ooOOOoooooOOooOOoooooooooooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOOOO ooOOOOoOoOOooOOoOooOoOOoOOoOoOOoO

Asa was amazed at how pretty Sakura looked in her new uniform. It was hot pink with light blue trimming around it and a white apron with yellow trimming around it it also had white thigh high socks with a small yellow blow at the top and to top it all off Sakura wore a light blue ribbon in her hair. It was a little short but whatever Asa didn't care, her friend still looked amazing!

"Sakura you look great! Even if it is a little short"

Sakura was not happy at what her friend said.

"I feel like a hooker!"

"But you're not"

"I know I'm not!"

Asa snickered and Sakura had gotten the idea that her friend did it on purpose.

"Asa... YOU HAD MY SIZE THE WHOLE TIME DIDN'T YOU!?"

"Yep! Here's your size!"

Sakura snached it out of her hands and went back to change.

"Wait a minute why am I even doing this?" Sakura thought. **"I don't even know either"**

"Hey Asa. I won't have to keep working here will I?"

"Yep!"

Sakura got a pulse mark on her head then sighed, knowing it would be best not to fight with her about it.

Sakura came out having a uniform that fit her perfectly. It hugged her curves too.

"Alright time to work!" yelled Asa as she pushed Sakura into the restaurant.

"Do a good job Sakura! I'm gonna go tell our boss that you're working here!" She said and waved, then went to the back again.

"Argh, Asa..." Sakura thought.

"Um, waitress?" A young man said.

"Oh, yes?" She said walking to the table.

"Can I get a refill?"

Sakura nodded her head and carried the drink away, then stopped in her tracks.

"Where's the soda fountain?"

"Sakura, what's wrong? You look lost" Asa said, walking up to her friend.

"I don't know where anything is"

"Then I'll show you!"

"But this man asked for a refill..."

"I'll get someone else to handle that" She said taking the drink from her small hands. She looked over her shoulder and yelled, "Mina, can you take care of this?!"

A short girl with orange long hair and blue eyes came out.

"Sure Asa" She took the glass and walked away.

"Now come with me!" She said as she pulled her away and showed her the ropes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOooOoOOoOooOoOoOoooO ooOOOoooooOOooOOoooooooooooOoOoOoOOoOooOoOooOoOOOO ooOOOOoOoOOooOOoOooOoOOoOOoOoOOoO

"You got all that?"

"I think so" Sakura looked at the clock and was shocked at how late it was.

"I need to go now Asa" Sakura said, heading to the dressing room.

"Aww do you have to?" Asa asked while she held on to her wrist.

"I'm sorry Asa, but I have to"

"Awwww, okay" She said looking sad and slowly let go of her wrist.

"Bye Asa, I'll see you later!"

Asa, returning to her bubbly self, replied, "Okay, Sakura bye!"

* * *

Was it good? I rewrote it. I'm going to make Gaara work for that kiss :D


End file.
